


[尊多][论坛体]总觉得我搞到真的了怎么办……（上）

by 638794



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/638794/pseuds/638794





	[尊多][论坛体]总觉得我搞到真的了怎么办……（上）

[尊多][论坛体]总觉得我搞到真的了怎么办……

RT，LZ是个大龄追星大妈，走肾不走心看颜粉的那种，本来对所有的RPS都抱着今朝有糖今朝醉态度的，但是最近LZ迷上的一对冷CP突然觉得他们特别RIO！！  
不是那种成吨的糖往你头上砸的营业RIO！是那种你拿着放大镜一看卧槽还有这种操作的RIO！两人台上互动虽然不多，但是私底下相处特别自然亲密！老夫老妻一样！  
LZ磕的时候本来想着我只蹭蹭不进去的，结果这CP特么的后劲无穷毒性巨大，我越磕越觉得他们是真的他们一定在谈恋爱他们肯定上过床了！！  
我哭了，我疯了，我从未想过自己能这么zgsg，我迷上他们之后天天为绝美爱情而流泪。  
1L 被绝美爱情蒙蔽了双眼

我先来  
如ID  
2L 他们只是在营业

大哥为什么跑得这么快  
如ID  
3L 又疯了一个

LZ还说自己是个大龄追星粉，感觉你的滤镜和萝莉的小论文一样厚惹  
4L 我好了

亲亲您好，眼睛不用建议捐给需要的人呢  
5L 淘宝客服

我懂LZ的，磕CP上头了就是这样，滤镜八百米厚还觉得自己是理中客呢  
我出坑后回看自己zqsg写的长篇小论文，被自己的🌈屁和滤镜给恶心得三天没吃下饭  
这样的虚假营业我都能上当，真的是傻得像狗屎  
6L 柠檬精

LZ你光嚎我们怎么知道RIO不RIO  
有图吗？有图上图让我们来品品  
7L 我好了

有多rio？快给我康康  
8L 给我康康

每当看到LZ这种萌RPS疯魔的人，我就为我真主是个单身狗而感到开心  
9L 摇晃的红酒卑

每当看到LZ这种萌RPS疯魔的人，我就为我CP是真的而感到开心  
10L 猴哥猴哥你真了不得

樱花凋落，别人的恋爱也一如既往的苦涩  
11L 三轮一言的录音机

三轮一言：？？？？我不是我没有别瞎说啊！！  
12L 流泪小猫咪

三轮一言风评被害2333333  
13L 我好了

LZ你别吹自己CP老夫老妻了，先认识5年还没崩再说吧  
14L 柠檬精

柠檬精姐姐是经历过多大的情伤，怎么每个RPS楼下都能看到你酸唧唧的发言  
15L 俺也一样！！

LZ一击脱离了？？  
没意思，还是隔壁猜牛郎团啥时候开张那个楼有意思些  
16L 牛郎团今天开张了吗

望LZ明白一个道理：  
他们是真的话，早就出柜了  
避嫌就是营业，望各位搞RPS的姐妹们共勉  
17L 柠檬精

……柠檬精姐姐真是字字血泪  
18L 俺也一样！！

所以我CP是真的！他们出柜了！  
每次想到我搞到真的了就忍不住嘻嘻嘻笑出来  
19L 猴哥猴哥你真了不得

……LS你……  
什么时候猴哥把八妹追到手再说吧  
20L 我好了

都多少年了，猴哥还在追八妹【  
合理怀疑他们两个还是DT【掩面抽泣  
21L 国家一级保护废物

要是我CP能有伏八这么RIO的话就算是DT小学生我也认了  
22L 我的眼泪不值钱

LZ回来了！刚刚在群里和姐妹们鸡叫，我的CP太甜了！！  
回一下柠檬精姐姐，他们认识8年啦！  
关系特别好！架都不会吵！  
23L 被绝美爱情蒙蔽了双眼

LZ虽然给出的有用信息很少，但是说到了台上台下  
合理怀疑是爱抖露惹  
爱抖露CP的话，一片真心错付的情况就更多了……  
24L 我好了

8年？我惊了  
8年还相处很好的话，就算不是GAY佬，这也是好兄弟了吧  
25L 多喝热水

卧槽LZ一说8年我好像秒解码了  
我真主还真是单身一万年人设，三个人的电影里他都没有姓名（没有说LZ萌的CP不好的意思  
……不过被LZ这么一说感觉他们俩儿确实……怎么说呢……很安定？？？  
26L 摇晃的红酒卑

我不信，我要看图  
27L 柠檬精

我也要康康！！  
28L 给我康康

抱住红酒卑姐姐！你要相信铁三角都可以脱单的！他一定可以的！！  
既然大家都要上图那我就上了，这是团体照↓  
[合照,jpg]  
……是的，我就是吠舞罗姐姐！  
29L 被绝美爱情蒙蔽了双眼

草（双语）  
还真是秒解码  
我特么一个十束的颜粉居然第一时间没想到【  
30L 国家一级保护废物

原来是牛郎团姐姐！那从今天起我们就是异父异母的好姐妹啦！  
31L 牛郎团今天开张了吗

LZ磕的是谁和谁？我刚入坑没有get到……  
32L 多喝热水

草（双语  
虽然我是个不追星的路人，但是每次看到吠舞罗的颜值总会感到一、、的被日到  
33L 给你看个大宝♂贝

LSS的亲亲你好，LZ磕的是周防尊和十束多多良的CP呢  
34L 淘宝客服

哦……谢谢客服姐姐【为什么这里会有客服啊  
35L 多喝热水

不用客气呢亲  
35L 淘宝客服

…………  
36L 多喝热水

尊哥……  
LZ敢对尊哥下手，我敬你是一条汉子  
36L 头发竖得像天线

LZ已经忘了尊哥铁血硬汉绝缘体的传说了吗？？？  
37L 喝最贵的酒，日最美的狗

尊哥：任你对我发射多少箭头，我都能徒手抓住然后把它撅折给你看  
38L 你好，我CP姓伏

妈呀看到尊哥就想到我之前的悲惨经历  
当年一个小团和吠舞罗一起表演，小团的leader在采访时各种cue尊哥，说对他崇拜得不行超级喜欢他感觉同台竞技心脏怦怦跳呢，结果一起表演完了，leader鼓起勇气找尊哥要签名，尊哥就两个字——  
你谁？  
我特么当时是这个leader的脑残粉，恨不得冲上去对着尊哥脑袋招呼一板砖  
39L 柠檬精

我已经听了无数个崇拜尊哥努力进取和他靠拢然后一片真心错付的故事了……  
40L 俺也一样！！

传说，在爱抖露这个圈子里，有两个人从不营业——  
一心一意伏西米  
唱完睡觉周防尊  
41L 牛郎团今天开张了吗

所以LZ为什么要自己想不开去磕尊哥的CP  
我认为尊哥只可能和周公HE  
42L 头发竖得像天线

卧槽十束这个人我认识！  
我特么有次换台在电视里见过她！！她不是个妹纸吗？！！我他妈还觉得她胸好平长得好中性呢有点儿帅呢！！！  
43L 好嗨哟

亲亲，您可能是十束多多良留长发时的受害者呢。  
44L 淘宝客服

他本人都说过的，有时候怕被粉丝认出来，经常戴女性假发出门  
45L 我好了

…………  
卧槽，一想到他其实是个男人，我这胸口激荡着的莫名冲动是怎么回事  
44L 好嗨哟

要加入十束多多良女装请愿团吗？  
【是】【我自己来！】  
45L 人类的本质是

我无法想象尊哥和多多良是CP的样子……  
他们关系很好吗？  
46L 多喝热水

团粉觉得海星吧  
台上互动不多，但关系很好  
十束算是尊哥的御用摄影师？草薙曾经说过尊哥的照片基本都是十束拍的  
47L 我的眼泪不值钱

为什么23333因为其他摄影师不敢拍吗23333  
48L 我好了

因为……十束哥拍出来的尊哥  
——比较年轻【草薙哥原话  
身为尊粉真的很不甘心啊，他真的只有24岁【  
49L 头发竖得像天线

我笑出鸡叫  
我记得论坛里有个古早楼叫【周防尊到底多少岁？】，里面battle了好久好久，大家都不相信尊哥是个芳龄24的小哥哥  
50L 猴哥猴哥你真了不得

你们谁记得拍赤国MV的时候尊那个两根须须造型  
当时一出来被粉丝怒骂增龄10岁233333  
51L 兄弟借个火

用LZ的滤镜来看，多多拍的尊哥真的和别人镜头下的不一样  
[图片.JPG][图片.JPG]  
别人镜头下的尊哥总是皱着眉+眼睛盯着镜头+脸上有点儿不耐烦，所以显得尊哥看起来杀气腾腾的很有侵略性  
但是十束镜头下的尊哥就很放松！会舒展眉毛+视线偏移+身体放松，有时候还会带点儿笑容！看起来当然显得年轻很多啦  
我觉得这一定是多多在让尊哥很放松心情很好的原因！  
52L 被绝美爱情蒙蔽了双眼

……这个扣糖角度有些氢气  
连铜矿都没有就可以吃糖了吗  
53L 柠檬精

亲亲，你有些酸哦，建议多吃糖呢  
54L 淘宝客服

Xswl，柠檬姐姐简直是今天我的快乐源泉  
55L 又疯了一个

给这个糖打分的话，我给80  
56L 伏西米的完美打分教室

打分哥居然给出了80的高分，证明这块糖确实有、、甜  
57L 我的眼泪不值钱

就是多多这个罪恶的男人把我带进了坑里！  
我当时被疯传的这张尊哥图日得不要不要的↓  
[图片.jpg]  
我当时想，这个躺在椅子上晒太阳的男孩子肯定是那种有点儿慵懒的猫系男子，平时看起来冷漠但是亲近就会不动声色的黏着你那种——  
我真的被十束多多良骗得好惨，我感觉自己粉上了一个黑帮老大  
58L 🌈屁入门基础教程

多多良应该是典型的“戴了三千米滤镜还当自己是理中客”23333  
和安娜娜一起并称OOC尊粉异端【  
59L 国家一级保护废物

不过我觉得他看人很有一套，属于一针见血的类型  
我记得伏见和八田刚加入吠舞罗时，有类似于对新人的访谈活动  
草薙给伏见的评价是“头脑灵活冷静，很可靠”，八田则是“能快速地和周围人打成一片”  
但十束则觉得伏见“像没长大的小孩子”，八田反而“能给他讲道理”  
结合后面伏八二人的演艺轨迹来看，我觉得十束真的是神一样的预测  
60L 牛郎团今天开张了吗

除了拍照之外还有很多糖的！这个CP绝对跟你们之前磕过的CP不一样的！！  
比如说吠舞罗的名字是三人组一起取的，十束说“吠”这个字就是代表狮子，也是指代尊哥；还比如说多多之前肩膀扭伤了，谁都没有告诉照样上台表演，尊哥一眼就看出来了还问他有没有事（戴着耳麦问的！丝毫没有避嫌！）！  
还有太多小细节了！我不相信这是虚假的爱！！  
61L 被绝美爱情蒙蔽了双眼

……说他们好兄弟我信  
说他们是真爱我觉得布星  
62L 你好，我CP姓伏

LZ你道行太浅了，真的是磕过很多年RPS的姐姐吗？  
本柠檬精就直说了，这些都是男人之间的基本操作  
我CP曾经手牵手逛街口对口喂食，彼此为对方写歌，共握一支话筒唱歌、抱着对方往怀里揽、甚至还说过“我为他着迷”、“我可以一直等他”这种台词呢  
都是假的——还不是说分手就分手！！  
63L 柠檬精

柠檬精姐姐原来是金银CP的受害者  
64L 猴哥猴哥你真了不得

这个情伤还真是有、、痛  
65L 老哥团饭吗

别说了，一说我就开始慌！！  
吠舞罗已经停运快一个月了，究竟为啥把所有活动都推了啊？！！  
66L 好嗨哟

眼见隔壁青组今年创收就要10位数了，本事业粉急得嘴角起泡  
吠舞罗牛郎们都在家里扣脚吗？？？？  
67L NBNB和NA

讨论吠舞罗的去隔壁楼啦，让LZ安安静静地吃CP吧  
68L 我好了

看完LZ的描述，我觉得还是有点儿甜的  
十束对尊哥的箭头不用说了，我觉得他完全就是有空没空都要cue一下尊哥  
尊哥这个人与其说大大咧咧不如说万事不放心上吧，能注意到十束肩膀受伤了还是很戳人  
戳我的不仅是他“注意到”，而是他还“说了出来”……怎么说呢，有一种我尊突然OOC的感觉【  
我认为他是看到了也不会说出来的类型，毕竟肩膀扭到其实问题不大，我相信多多也是对自己身体有一个判断才会选择继续上台表演的  
但是尊哥这么大庭广众说出来就有点儿奇怪……emmm，非要我来形容的话，有点儿管太宽了  
69L 头发竖得像天线

天线姐姐真是鳟鱼十级  
被天线姐姐这么一分析，我都怀疑他俩儿有染了  
70L 紧♂急♂拔♂刀

不敢当不敢当，天线姐姐这个名字好奇怪23333我这个名字其实是来自于尊哥MV造型里那两根须须哈哈哈  
71L 头发竖得像天线

哇被天线姐姐一解读我觉得我的CP更真了！！  
等着我去找更多的细节糖！！  
72L 被绝美爱情蒙蔽了双眼

233333吠舞罗路好贡献一颗小糖  
有次给新曲做宣传，按照惯例还是草薙和十束两个元老去作客节目【  
因为歌曲是有关恋爱的嘛，主持人就问词作者（也就是十束）是想着什么来创作这首歌的  
十束：因为我没有恋爱经验，所以最开始就是想着King来创作的  
主持人（不知道怎么接话）：……啊这样吗  
草薙：然后因为写得太过肉麻而被尊给枪毙掉了  
十束（大笑）：King说无论如何也不想听我唱“让我做你的忠犬”这句歌词  
草薙：你其实就是想要看尊那一瞬间微妙的表情  
主持人：那后面进行了很多修改吗？  
十束：基本上全部推翻重写了，毕竟我是King的忠犬嘛（笑）  
草薙：什么忠犬，你完全就是恶魔吧  
73L 喝最贵的酒，日最美的狗

夜刀神狗郎表示强烈谴责  
74L 女子舌甘口牙

纵使世界变换，忠犬依旧赛高  
75L 三轮一言的录音机

三轮一言：行吧，反正都是我说的  
76L 流泪小猫咪

这营业痕迹也太明显惹  
新歌发售期间他们说什么话都不要相信，这是我的血泪教训  
77L 柠檬精

额，这个真的不是十束口胡的  
后面电视台采访的时候他还把自己手写的一稿展示了出来【ps：十束唱的demo被尊哥给没收了  
……歌词是真的甜，但是耻度也相当高，我是尊哥我也要枪毙  
78L 头发竖得像天线

纯听歌路人要被笑死  
为什么感觉尊哥每天都活得好心累  
79L 给小哥哥打call

哈哈哈哈这个采访我也有看！是我们尊多女孩儿的宝藏！每次看都能get到他们新的萌点！！  
我再来贴一个很日我的糖：  
[图片.jpg]  
这是吠舞罗前面一起参加商演的时候，现场点歌环节一个男粉就很声嘶力竭地站起来大声表白多多，大意就是我超喜欢你老子爱死你了之类的，真的很直白还是用的咆哮，把现在观众都给逗乐了  
然后是吠舞罗众人表情一览：  
［图片.jpg］  
十束看起来很开心，草薙很明显想笑，尊哥和安娜娜倒是面无表情的样子  
接着十束：谢谢你的喜欢balabala说了一大通，草薙哥就打趣说干脆下一首唱《火炎之爱》吧，然后台上突然响起了赤组的失恋神曲《endless》哈哈哈哈  
草薙(茫然扭头)：？？？谁点的？？？  
安娜娜(一脸纯良)：我点的  
然后她被尊哥摸头了！！就是那种“孩子你真棒”的摸头！！  
接着大家就给这个粉丝唱了一首《endless》【惨还是粉丝惨  
80L 被绝美爱情蒙蔽了双眼

……明明尊哥从头到尾没说话，你究竟是怎么看出糖来的……意念脑补？？？  
81L 柠檬精

摸头这个是真的骚，你们CP粉吃粮都是这么小细节吗？  
82L 给小哥哥打call

不是，尊哥这个人虽然话少，但是动作都很有指向性的  
基本上你拿一本《肢体语言表达》的书就能无缝翻译他的台词，他很少伪装自己，都是直接表达出来的  
轻柔的摸头是他经常用于表示安慰鼓励的标志性动作，参见安娜出道时，在直面会上尊一共摸了她好几次头  
但LZ这个磕糖思路真的奇妙，我之前都没想到呢23333  
83L 头发竖得像天线

是我被营业CP给惯坏了吗，这种糖也太九曲十八弯了……  
给我看看简单粗暴直白的糖！  
84L 给我康康

……我倒觉得海星  
想到尊哥的人设，这真的挺甜了  
我打75分  
85L 伏西米的完美打分教室

你尊啥时候像其他爱抖露一样亲亲抱抱举高高、互相表白手牵手才真的是世界观炸裂【  
86L 国家一级保护废物

我懂LZ的心情了  
我现在翻着多多良的推特，MD里面全是尊哥和吠舞罗的照片  
爱一个人真的可以从他的镜头里表现出来的！！  
87L 我！可！以！

卧槽隔壁楼爆出大料了！姐妹们快去看看  
88L 牛郎团今天开张了吗

？？？  
怎么了？？？  
89L 被绝美爱情蒙蔽了双眼

有一个圈内人透露，吠舞罗之所以停业这么久是因为十束多多良受了伤  
好像不是anti，是竞争对手在搞事  
90L 牛郎团今天开张了吗

受伤？？？有石锤吗？  
我不怎么信  
91L 你好，我CP姓伏

安心啦  
这么大一个男团，因为一人受伤而全员歇业我闻所未闻，还不发通告，我更倾向是他们组合在做内部调整啦  
92L 多喝热水

别的团要单飞了不也按照行程该团体演出照样演出吗？应该不是小事情吧  
93L 人类的本质是

卧槽是真的！！！  
草薙出云出声明了！！！  
94L 吃瓜路人

这公关速度也太鸡儿快了吧！！！  
消息还没传到社交媒体上发酵就马上出声明了！！  
合理怀疑咱们论坛有内部人士埋伏其中！！  
95L 好嗨哟

！！！  
？？？  
96L 被绝美爱情蒙蔽了双眼

 

我日我日我一目十行地看完了  
给大家划下重点：  
1.十束受的伤很严重，但现在已经脱离生命危险了  
2.这件事正在调查中，出了结果会马上公布，大家不要传谣  
3.吠舞罗虽然走过了很多年的风风雨雨，看起来很强大很团结，但是维系大家在一起的其实是很脆弱的东西，所以暂停活动是所有成员的一致决定。  
——虽然很任性，也没有负起身为偶像应有的责任，但人总有不顾一切都想要去做的事。  
我看到最后一段直接崩溃了，我他妈泪洒手机啊啊啊啊啊  
97L 牛郎团今天开张了吗

卧槽这是要解散的前兆啊！！！  
98L 又疯了一个

卧槽我也哭了啊啊啊  
这一个月他们日子过得多难熬啊啊啊啊  
99L 摇晃的红酒卑

我哭成泪人呜呜呜  
我不要绝美爱情了我要他们都好好的我的天啊我TM止不住的流泪呜呜呜呜  
100L 被绝美爱情蒙蔽了双眼

TBC.


End file.
